


Gone for good

by Analthequeen7



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analthequeen7/pseuds/Analthequeen7
Summary: It seemed so sudden. Just a few hours ago they were laughing, now she was gone for good. Or was she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This one was written before weirdmaggedon, meaning yes, I was sitting on it for over a year. I'm finally posting it, so I hope you enjoy. Remember criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

I sat there, staring at her. Gone for good. It was so strange. Just earlier today, we were laughing, telling old jokes about our uncle. But here she was, dead, gone for good. I stared at her lifeless body, barely comprehending what I was seeing. When we left for our summer vacation, we set out to have lots of fun, and be together. But we would never be together again. I broke down, and started crying. I brought her close, held her in my grasp. I had no idea what I would tell everyone. More then that, I had no idea how to tell anyone. How to tell people that she's gone for good. I looked at her face, covered in scars, bruises. She always said that even in death, she'd have a smile. But now, here she was, with no smile. But the look on her face, it wasn't fear, like I expected. It was something else. Almost like she had just realized something. Some piece to a puzzle. I kissed her on the forehead, and stepped back. I couldn't believe it. You always think that they'll always be there, that they'll always have your back. But when you lose someone, it's so unexpected, so soul crushing, you can't handle it, you break down. But that wasn't all. I literally couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen what happened. I was running down the cliff. I thought she was behind be. But she was already at the bottom, and hadn't gone the safe route. She went the direct route. But why? She had pushed the monster down the cliff. I ran down to make sure it was dead. I knew she wasn't there yet, but why? Or who? She wouldn't jump. She was pushed. But I couldn't think of anyone. The only one possible was in jail, and couldn't have pushed her of a cliff. "I guess she's gone for good now," said a strange voice. Someone had snuck up behind me. Only it wasn't a person, it was something much worse. I must have passed out after seeing her. It was to much. After all, that was the only way he could be there. But I was positive it was impossible for him to push her. But yet he was the only possibility. I was so confused, but didn't turn back, refusing to look at the creature that pushed my sister off a cliff. But suddenly, he spoke again, this time, in his signature voice, full of sarcasm, but also full of hate, full of sin. "So how about you make a deal now, Pine Tree?"

 

Prologue

 

The monster was walking slowly towards me. I tried to shake Dipper awake. He would know how to kill it. But deep down, I knew. It was 5 minutes before the reality seat in. My twin brother was dead. I should have protected him. Should have been more careful. Now, he was dead, and it was my fault. I looked towards the monster. I was waiting for it to come kill me, so I could be with my brother. But it had stopped walking. In fact, it was frozen. I looked up, and saw that the birds were frozen to. But how? "I can do lots of things." Said a familiar voice. I looked behind me, and noticed that my brothers eyes were open. But his pupils looked weird. And I knew why. Suddenly, dippers eyes closed again, and our triangular nemesis flew out of his chest. "Well well well," he said cockily, " I guess it's true. Curiosity DID kill the pine tree."  
"Is that some kind of joke!?,". I said angrily.  
"That was the general idea yeah."  
"What do you want?"  
"Just to help out a pal. Me and your dip dop are best buds!"  
"He'd rather die then be friends with you!"  
"yeah, I see that," he said, glancing at dippers body, covered in my tears. "Look, I don't normally do this, especially for my worst enemy, but Pine tree is much more useful to my plans alive."  
"And what would you do?" I replied, desperate to save my brother.  
"Simple. I'll possess you, kill the monster, and bring him back from the dead."  
"If he's so useful, why do you need me?"  
"Call it insurance. I need something, or in this case, someone."  
I considered my options. I knew Bill couldn't be trusted, but he could bring dipper back. There was no considering to be done.  
"Deal," I stated, hoping I understood the consequences. Suddenly, I blacked out.  
When I came to, I was standing on the edge of a cliff. Dipper was getting up, and I couldn't contain myself. I ran right over and gave him a huge bear hug. He seemed freaked out, but hugged me back. He ran down the hill, to make sure the monster was fully dead, but I stayed up top. Only I didn't stay, Bill did. He still had control. Suddenly, I started walking towards the cliff, with no control over my arms and legs. I willed my body to move freely, but to no avail. I was doomed. Bill jumped, and I began falling. He exited my body, and stared at me with his one eye, giving me a blank stare. Suddenly I understood. Dipper was more useful alive. I was more useful dead. I fell, fully understanding bills intentions, realizing what he wanted my brother alive for. He needed the rift, and only dipper was close enough to Stanford to get it. Despite my understanding, I was also content. My death meant that Dipper was safe, and that he would live on. My brother was smart enough to never even consider making a deal with Bill.

 

Epilogue

 

I was cleaning up the shack when Dipper ran off, Rift in hand. A stupid kid had knocked over my postcard stand, and I was cleaning it up. Dipper walked calmly by, but started running as soon as he reached the door. About a minute later, Stanford came up, a troubled look on his face. He stared at me, his expression grim.  
"Stanly, grab the kids. The apocalypse is beginning." This statement blew me away. I assumed he was kidding at first, but by his expression, I could tell he was very serious.  
"Hold on a minute," I said, trying to be rational, "what's going on?"  
"The rift that Bill needed to destroy our world, it's missing." Only then did I think back to dippers suspicious behaviour.  
"Um, Dipper just ran off, acting like he was running from something."  
"Then we need to find him!," Stanford proclaimed, rushing out the door. I rushed to keep up, but for a nerd, he was a quick runner. Along the way, he explained the rift, how it could bring unimaginable terror to our world. "I still don't understand why Dipper would steal it!" My brother said, scratching his head. Dipper and Ford had grown fairly close, with him being the only one Ford trusted fully. Mainly because of how similar they truly were. Suddenly, we heard a girly scream, and both knew it had to be Dipper. We rushed towards it, only to be stopped by what we found. Dipper was sitting over Mabel's dead body, crying. Suddenly though, the tears stopped though, and dipper leaned down, kissing Mabel in the forehead. Suddenly, her wounds healed. She was alive and well again. I was happy, seeing Mabel fixed up after the horrid state she was in. But that happiness lasted about two seconds, because afterwards, dipper laughed. But it wasn't dippers laugh. I had never heard it before, but based on the look on fords face, it wasn't anything good. Dipper turned around eyes closed. When he opened them, his pupils were strange. They were less pupils, more lines.  
"Man, a whole family reunion," The man inside dipper said joyfully.  
"Get out of my nephew Bill!," stanly yelled.  
"Oh, but he asked for this. All I had to do was give his sister life again, and his body was mine for the taking. As was your little rift." Suddenly, he pulled out a snow globe, that looked like some crazy inter-dementional portal thingy.   
"Sorry there Stan boys, but times running out, for you that is!" He curled up in a ball, laughing like a child. It was so strange, so disturbing, hearing his voice come out of dippers body. I tried to attack him, but I wasn't frozen in fear. He had me under some sort of spell.  
"One last thing before I go," he said tauntingly, before throwing dippers pine tree hat on the ground. "Give this to the girl, as a momentum, not like she'll remember anything about it anyway" he started laughing maniacally again, before running off. When we were finally free about 10 minutes later, it was too late, Bill was long gone. We sat there, confused, considering our options. We were interrupted however when Mabel came to. We rushed to her side, knowing she'd be hurt. But somehow, we were the ones hurt when she spoke.  
"Man the whole Oregon family is here." At first, we thought she was delusional, imagining dipper was there. But then she spoke again. "Grunkle Stan, and Great Uncle Ford, my closest relatives!" How could she say that? But then,Stanford looked at me, right in the eye, delivering a silent message. She doesn't remember. It was true. I tried nonchalantly testing her, but no trace of Dipper, even in an answer that should include him in it. We were relived, yet worried. I assumed that dipper erased her mind so she wouldn't worry that he was gone, but she had to know deep down somewhere, right? Our suspicions were confirmed however, when she she noticed Dippers hat. It was still on the ground, where Bill left it. She crawled over to it, and gave it a deep look, almost like she was remembering. She picked up the hat, and put it on, turning around.  
"Why do you want the hat Mabel?," Stanford asked curiously.  
"I don't know," she replied, breaking our hearts, " it just feels right."


End file.
